Pipelines in Panau
Pipelines are gas pipelines in Just Cause 2. For the pipelines in Just Cause (1), see: EL gas. General Information There are 55 total Pipeline Stations in Panau They are located throughout the nation. Usually found near military bases, unless outside of a base. Pipelines are very easy to find: one just needs to follow the pipe to the control panel, overload it and watch the fireworks. The pipelines seem to be around 80-90 cm in diameter. Purpose They are used for transporting Panau's oil and petroleum, and are located throughout the nation. Locations There is actually few sections of the Pipelines that goes above ground. But that's not uncommon. Most Pipelines used for local transport is usually located one meter under ground. That's even evidenced by a small visible section in a digged hole at a construction site in Kota Pantai Kuala, on the town square. Incomplete list: *Pulau Kait *Port Kepulauan Pelaut *Pulau Berendam *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil *Bandar Lombong Besi *Paya Luas *Sungai Cengkih Besar *Pulau Ketam Kecil *Pulau Berapi *Kem Sungai Sejuk *Port Kuala Besar *Kem Pulau Kerbau *Kampung Kosa Besar, just beside Lembah Delima. *Kem Jalan Padang Luas *Kem Helang Merah *Teluk Permata *Banjaran Gundin *Negeri Cengkih *Bukit Bura *Pulau Dayang Terlena *Just north of Koji Kuasa Panau Utara. *North-west of Kampung Bunga Mawar . This one should be very easy to find, as you can start following it from the port to it's control unit. *Kem Pekan Selamat (2) *Just west of Banjaran Berawan Besar Beta, which's located south-west of the PBC Tower . *Kem General Abidin *Just north-east of Kem General Vikneshwaran. *South of the broken ship in the desert. *Port Gurun Lautan Lama *Kem Komodor Da Silva *Just south-east of Cape Carnival , aside the roadway leading there. *Kem Tentera Timur *Sungai Geneng *Kem Kuala Rajang .]] Destructibilty They need a manual over-ride to overload the pipeline and cause it to explode. The over-ride is done by accessing the line's control panel. There is no other way to destroy a pipeline. They are usually very lightly guarded, with a maximum of two random Panauan Military soldiers and a couple of civilian workers, with the exception of pipeline control panels that are inside enemy base and harbour perimeters. However, outside of the bases, these can be a pain to find. The only indication of a pipeline being present is a small, unidentified line on your HUD map. Once you have a visual on it, you can just simply follow the line to the control panel and hack it. Do take care and get quite a ways away from the panel after the hacking it, as the explosion that occurs is really powerful. Please take note that is also ill advised to land your helicopter near it when you hack it, as the helicopter will not take off in time to clear the explosion. Each destroyed will give 1000 Chaos points and $5000. Trivia *Upon the destruction, Rico will comment on what he has done: "Try and transport fuel now, you pipeline jerks!"; "That was fun!"; "One less pipeline, one less problem." and "Don't take it personally, it was just a design fault, that's all.". Other than that, he will chuckle briefly. *Strangely enough, the civilian workers on the control platform do not flee at the pipeline's imminent destruction. They just stay crouched down scared until the main pipe blows up and they die. It is possible, however, to grapple them and pull them away from the explosion. Usually this results in the poor man's death when he is thrown down the stairs. *The pipelines can vary quite in length. The longest goes between Pulau Kait to north of Koji Kuasa Panau Utara in Pelaut Archipelago and is around 2.3 km long. *Another long Pipeline goes between Kampung Bunga Mawar and the M2 Highway and is around 1.4 km long. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects